


I Had No Chance

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Synedoche, The Day The World Went Away, return 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: Could be a poem, could be lyrics.





	

It's been so long,  
Since you are gone,  
I am here all alone,  
You left no clue  
For me to follow you up.

Last time we were together,  
We had no time to say "good-bye",  
Nights have been so cold,  
And I have no one to love,  
What little I felt, disappeared with you.

You left and I had no chance,  
To tell you "I love you and you are all I want",  
There's no good day without you by my side,  
All is so sour can't take it anymore.

Walking around the city with the dog,  
Hoping to find you somewhere around,  
Lots of motorbikes that resembles yours,  
I swear sometimes I hate their sound,  
But they remind me of you so I get calmed.

The leather jackets at home don't smell of you anymore,  
Your skinny jeans and boots are full of dust,  
And my heart's going back to be a stone.

It's been so long,  
Since you are gone.

And what I'm left with  
This dug up tomb,  
With damn numbers engraved,  
Instead of your name,  
Holding all tears to myself,  
Refusing to break.

It's been so long,  
Since you're gone,  
I am here all alone,  
And my heart's going back to be a stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Psssst, if you have not read TANGO, go and do so.  
> If you have already read it, I am sorry for delaying the second chapter, lost this account's password, but is on editing process.


End file.
